Ela (She)
by realitytofiction
Summary: Em cada caminho podemos encontrar coisas que as vezes queremos, não queremos ou temos medo de querer. Na verdade nós queremos nos descobrir, saber quem realmente somos e saber se gostamos de quem somos. Com, "Ela/She", Arizona ajudará Alasca a se descobrir. A descobrir um novo mundo em sua volta.


**Ela**_ (She)_

Capitulo Um.

"Estou tão animada, nem acredito que já é o primeiro dia na escola nova, o primeiro dia do segundo ano do colegial. Vai ser tudo tão perfeito."

Isso era o que minha mãe gostaria de escutar de mim, mas com certeza se eu dissesse isso ela acharia que eu estaria louca e ligaria rapidamente pra uma clinica e me internaria na mesma hora.

Esfrego meus olhos e olho para o despertador vermelho em cima mesinha de madeira que fica do lado da minha cama. O relógio grita 6:45 AM e é ai que eu percebo que estou COMPLETAMENTE ATRASADA. Levanto da cama em um pulo e vou direto pra banheiro, tomo um banho superrápido e gelado para que eu possa acordar de vez, pego meus jeans e minha camisa do uniforme da escola e visto tudo. Me olho no espelho e tento dar um trato no meu cabelo que cai na altura dos meus ombros, de um loiro claro que são impossíveis de ser tratados. Resolvo prender com algumas presilhas e finalmente ele abaixa o volume. "Maldito cabelo" –Brigo com o espelho.

Ainda bem que minha mãe ontem me lembrou de arrumar meus materiais da escola, se não agora eu estaria completamente perdida.

Desço as escadas correndo e percebo que minha mãe não está mais em casa. Algum cliente com certeza deve ter ligado para ela desesperado. Minha mãe é psicóloga e esses pacientes malucos nunca a deixam em paz, ela nunca esta em casa e quando fica em casa esta sempre correndo para fora dela. Vem sido desse jeito desde que ela e meu pai se separam á um ano atrás, depois que ele saiu de casa pra finalmente assumir sua nova namorada as coisas ficaram apertadas e minha mãe tinha que dar um jeito para que nem eu e nem ela passássemos fome.

Abro a geladeira, bebo um gole de leite diretamente da garrafa e dou uma mordida na maça. Fecho a porta da geladeira e vejo o bilhete que minha mãe deixou:

"_A mamãe não tem sossego filha, paciente novo. Coma alguma coisa e vá pra escola, se divirta e faça novos amigos. Mais tarde conversamos. Beijos mamãe_."

Bingo! Eu disse que era um dos seus pacientes malucos. Só espero que um dia ela não enlouqueça como eles. Saio de casa pela porta da cozinha e faço uma pequena caminhada dos fundos até a frente da minha casa. Meu carro está logo na frente de casa, entro nele, enfio minhas mãos em minha bolça para pegar a chave e acabo pegando minha carta de motorista. "NOSSA!" –Meu cérebro grita de pavor. Eu realmente sai muito feia nessa foto. O dia em que tirei a carta de motorista foi um dia muito alegre. Meu pai e minha mãe ainda estavam juntos, ele foi comigo. Vibramos juntos quando disse que tinha passado, não entendo como fui sair com uma cara tão feia dessas em um dia tão feliz como foi aquele. Vai entender não é?

Dirijo conforme o GPS me orienta, viro quando tenho que virar e finalmente chego a minha nova escola. Fico feliz por ela não ficar muito longe da minha casa, menos tráfego e menos estresse logo de manhã. Estaciono meu carro na garagem do colégio, que não é muito grande. Apenas duas vagas vazias. Pego minhas bolça, abaixo o para-sol e vejo que me esqueci de passar maquiagem. Meus olhos azuis claros ainda estão inchados. Rapidamente passo um corretor e um delineador e pronto, nem parece que eu acordei á alguns minutos atrás.

Saio do meu carro e subo os dois lances de escada correndo que dá no corredor do grande portão cinza da entrada do colégio grifado com letras grandes "CA", "Colégio Ainsworth". Dou um bom dia tímido para o porteiro e entro. Subo as escadas, olho no papel qual turma eu pertenço e vou olhando as salas para ver os números. 2004, 2005, 2006, 2003, aqui, 2002, essa é a minha sala. Seguro na maçaneta respiro bem profundo e digo para mim mesma: "Vai da tudo certo, vou conseguir." E entro na sala de aula.

Não sei por que, mas simplesmente todo mundo olha pra mim. É claro que eu estou atrasada. É claro que eu sou aluna nova. É claro que eu sou feia, desajeitada, tenho cabelo bagunçado e um monte de outros defeitos. Mas por que todos estão olhando pra mim? Balanço a cabeça e dou meu primeiro passo e então falo com o professor careca e barrigudo dos olhos castanhos cansados qual o meu nome, ele me da uma apostila e me diz para arrumar uma dupla. Olho pela sala e vejo que uma menina esta sozinha em uma carteira para dois, lá no fundo da sala. Vou andando até ela e sento do seu lado. Finalmente todos pararam de olhar pra mim. Ainda bem, nunca gostei de ser o centro das atenções e já estava começando a ficar nervosa.

Ela se vira pra mim, estende a mão, da um sorriso e diz:

"Oi, prazer meu nome é Alasca Harvard e o seu?"

Demorei um bocado pra responder. Não pude evitar. Ela era linda de mais, perfeita de mais. Como um ser humano por ser tão bonito desse jeito? Sua pele era clara, seus olhos eram castanhos, sua boca era fina e tinha o nariz perfeitamente esculturado e arrebitado na ponta. Sua voz era realmente encantadora, musica para meus ouvidos. Seus cabelos eram ruivos, quase do mesmo comprimento dos meus. Usava uma adorável franja que quase caiam em seus olhos. Ela estava vestindo uma blusa quadriculada azul claro e branco que combinava perfeitamente com seu tom de pele claro. Respirei fundo, mordi meus lábios e sorri pra ela. Finalmente respondi:

"Oi." – Apertei a mão dela. "Meu nome é Arizona Dewitt, prazer em te conhecer Alasca Harvard."

Ela prendeu o riso, mas não teve muito sucesso com isso.

"O que foi? Do que você está rindo?" Eu disse um pouco desconfortável.

"Ah..." –Ela riu novamente. "Não é nada de mais. Apenas uma bobagem."

Será que ela esta rindo de mim? Rindo de alguma coisa que eu fiz? Será que deixei ela perceber que fiquei logo afim dela? Será que ela é hetero e tá achando isso tudo ridículo? Tirei esses pensamentos da minha cabeça e continuei a observa-la.

"Nossos nomes." –Finalmente ela disse. "Nossos nomes, todos os dois são de estados americanos. Eu disse que isso era idiota, mas achei realmente engraçado."

Soltei um risinho sem graça e no fundo fiquei aliviada.

"Odeio meu nome" –Ela disse olhando nos meus olhos. "Minha mãe só me deu esse nome porque foi em Alasca que meus pais se conheceram durante as férias. E você, Arizona, gosta do seu nome?" –Ela sorriu e escreveu alguma coisa em seu caderno.

"Eu nunca parei pra pensar se eu gosto do meu nome ou não, também nunca perguntei aos meus pais o porquê eles me deram esse nome. Pensando bem, eu gosto sim de Arizona. Acho diferente e diferente é legal."

Ela fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e sorriu pra mim novamente.

"Diferente é legal." –Joguei verde. Estou rindo por dentro, mas prestando atenção no que ela vai dizer.

"Eu também gosto do seu nome. Arizona Dewitt. Arizouna Dewitt." –Ela solta um sorriso e volta a escrever em seu caderno.

"Quantos anos você tem?" –Ela para de escrever no caderno.

"Tenho dezessete e você?"

"Tenho dezoito" –Ela disse meio sem graça, e então voltou a escrever no seu caderno.

O professor bate no quadro com uma régua e acordo do efeito hipnótico de Alasca. Português sempre foi meu forte, não preciso me preocupar tanto assim. Prefiro ficar observando Alasca pelo resto da minha vida.

Toda a aula de português passou diante dos meus olhos tão rápido. A única coisa realmente produtiva que fiz em todos esses dois períodos de aula foi emprestar uma caneta para a menina de cabelos rosa e sardas no rosto que estava na nossa frente. A única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era admirar o quão linda Alasca Dewitt é. Eu realmente estava obcecada por ela e eu confesso que isso me assustava um pouco pois meus relacionamentos são sempre tão conturbados. Eu sempre me enjoo fácil das pessoas, eu costumo cair tanto de cabeça em um relacionamento, crio tantas expectativas que quando percebo nem sempre era tudo aquilo que eu achava que iria ser, não consigo explicar direito o que realmente acontece comigo quando estou com alguma garota. Não gosto de magoar nenhuma delas mas acho que com esse meu jeito de ser acabo as magoando, e bem profundamente. Mas acho que isso não acontecerá comigo e com Alasca Dewitt. "Nossa mal vocês se conhecem e você já acha que vai rolar alguma coisa entre você e a Alasca? Você realmente esta obcecada por essa garota." –Meu cérebro me da um soco no meio da cara, me fazendo acordar da minha fantasia com Alasca Dewitt.

O sinal toca avisando que a aula de Português havia acabado e eu nem tinha percebido. Foi então que senti um toque em meu ombro, era Alasca. Seu toque tão macio e delicado. Virei pra ela e lancei um largo sorriso.

"Vamos, senta comigo no recreio." –Ela disse sorrindo enquanto ajeitava a mochila jeans em suas costas.

Saltitei por dentro. Parece que o sol e a lua tinham se chocado dentro de mim, fazendo um explosão nunca vista antes. Mas apenas a retribui com um sorriso frouxo e sem graça. Arrumei rapidamente meus materiais jogando tudo na mochila e fui ao encontro de Alasca, que já estava na porta da classe esperando por mim.

Fomos andando juntas pelo corredor. Ela foi me apresentando algumas meninas que eram suas colegas. Uma tal de Janine Whasley. Loira, magra com os olhos pequenos e cinzentos. Katherine Akõv, grandes cabelos negros que chegavam até a cintura. Ela usava um arco e seus olhos eram de um azul tão claro que a minha vontade ao ver os olhos dela foi de mergulhar naquele azul. Outras dúzias de meninas passaram por nós. Alasca parecia conhecer todo mundo dessa escola, TODO MUNDO MESMO.

Foi então que quando estávamos quase chegando no refeitório que um menino alto de cabelos liso e bem batidos da cor castanha, olhos verdes escuros não muito magro mas também não muito gordo. Digamos que ele fazia academia pois dava para perceber que ele estava em forma. Ele a chamou pelo nome e Alasca Dewitt de repente soltou de minha mão e foi correndo ao encontro do tal menino. Eles se abraçaram, rindo um para o outro. Meu coração já estava apertado, mas estava tudo bem, pensei que eles poderiam ser apenas amigos e que logo ela voltaria com ele e me apresentaria como fizera com as outras pessoas da escola, eu estava errada. Quando olhei pra eles novamente, eles estavam se beijando.


End file.
